


Now you know how to tease (English)

by lukasi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukasi/pseuds/lukasi
Summary: Just luxiao being horny af
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 19





	Now you know how to tease (English)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so there would be more grammaritical errors :v

All the things about Xiaojun are pretty.

A whole.

_ Beauty _ .

Xuxi got a headache right after he saw a video that showed how attracted him toward Xiaojun's body that day when they had to be a Princess for Winwin birthday party.

Xuxi never thought that he would be fully-starred Xiaojun hips. Or the g-string perhaps.

Heck. Xuxi just knew that Xiaojun get more buff after they become a work-out buddy.

More buff, and sexy. Include arms, thighs, butt, then chest.

It's weird to think about a man's chest that supposed to be not-shape-enough, but Xiaojun get that change.

"Xuxi!"

His name has been calling out of nowhere. Xiaojun approached him intimately. "What are you watching?"

"No. Nothing." Xuxi hiding his phone immediately.

"Let's go then!"

"Go where?"

Xiaojun rolled his eyes. "Take a shower together!"

"Ah, yeah." Right. Xuxi accidentally forget about that.

"Come oooon..." Xiaojun pulled Xuxi's hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Okay, wait." Xuxi left his phone and accompanied Xiaojun.

Now that the two of them were naked, Xuxi suddenly got blank when Xiaojun was whistling while standing under the shower.

"Xuxi, hurry up!" He yelled echoing.

Xuxi needs stress relief. And now he needs to get  _ wet _ —under the shower.

"Xuxi, look!"

Xiaojun would never get into the sexual tension between them. He just showed off his biceps and the well-built chest.

Xuxi got frustrated as he stood while resting his arm on the wall. Xiaojun is just too sassy and he can't stand it a little longer.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Now shouted while he looked down. "XUXI, ARE YOU HARD??"

"Shit!" Xuxi get ashamed then turn around.

"Seriously, I can help you if you want." Xiaojun peeked over that tall boy.

"With what?"

"Hands?" Xiaojun grinned at the end.

"Okay. Quick."

The shorter one had to kneeled down and started his job.

"Why did you suddenly get horny? Cause of my body?"

"Shut the fuck up." Just Xuxi being naughty and push Xiaojun close to his dick fiercely.

"Damn it!"

Xuxi chuckled when his dick hit Xiaojun's face accidentally. "Need my help, partner?"

"Yes! But here!" Xiaojun put Xuxi's hands right to his chest.

Xuxi got confused. "What should I do then?"

"Rub."

"Ohh."

Then Xuxi just did the job as he saw it from the porn film etc.

" _ Ahh— _ "

He only rubbed but Xiaojun already turned on.

" _ Hnggh... _ yesss...  _ ahh— _ "

"Shut up, Jun. It'll be hard again down there," Xuxi warned while Xiaojun was ready to laugh.

"S-stop."

They stopped and Xuxi's touch really turned the other boy horny af.

"Turn around."

"Turn- what? Hey!" Xiaojun got panicked because Xuxi turned him around easily.

"So now you know how to tease, huh?" The tall one whispered while something hard hit Xiao's butt.

"P-please, Xuxi... Not now!"

"Fingering things, okay?"

"B-but..." Xiaojun bitting lips then lower down his hips.

"Seems like you already get hard too?"

"Oh, shit!" Xiaojun realized that he just insanely had a precum.

"Relax, Xiaojun..." Xuxi gave affection through the back then squeeze the fat-ass sensually.

"Please slowly..."

"Okay." One finger fit the hole easily.

"Aaahh... Xuxi..."

"Yes, baby?"

Xuxi added two fingers at once till the other one moaned loudly.

"Xuxi, please...  _ aaah _ ..." Xiaojun hated to beg but he loved to be fill enough. Another hand stimulated his dick till it cum.  "I'm out!"

Three fingers pulled out and Xuxi back hugging.

All the things about Xiaojun are pretty.

A whole.

_ Beauty _ .

Xuxi admitted it.

"You really have a nice body..." The tall one left a kiss on Xiaojun's collarbone, then slapped the butt.

"Next, let me ride on you."

Xuxi agreed with a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Too short, but hope you guys enjoy it! <3


End file.
